


a light's about to break

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Femslash February 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: A stormy night lay ahead for the city... a perfect night to hunt some corruptedbaku.(Or: Hinata and Tenten hunt some monsters)Day 9: Urban Fantasy(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892
Kudos: 2





	a light's about to break

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Light" by Nathan Wagner.

The sound of her heavy boots on wet pavement were almost as loud to her as the snarls from the twisted _baku_ hot on her heels, and she tossed another explosive rune over her shoulder right before she threw herself forward into a roll, coming up on the other side of the lowered bar that would usually stop vehicles from driving into the parking complex without payment. It did nothing to stop her pursuers, though the rune did manage to put an extra hundred feet between them. The snarls echoed off the bare concrete, claws scraping harshly against the floors as the beasts continued to chase her. The thunder from the night’s storm kept the explosions and snarls well-disguised, and was why she and Hinata had chosen tonight to take out the beasts.

She threw down a propulsion rune behind her, feeling its magic fizzle out the moment she was airborne, and managed to catch the railing of the level above her to swing herself up and over.

Thank fuck _baku_ , even these warped and corrupted ones, couldn’t jump or even really climb. They had to go the long way around to follow her.

She could hear the _baku_ scrabbling to climb up to follow her, but she could also hear some of them continuing up the ramp to the level she was currently on – even as she kept running, aiming to get to the roof where her partner was waiting for her.

“Storm’s almost at it’s peak,” Hinata’s voice murmured through their communication spell.

“Level four and approaching,” Tenten replied between harsh breaths. She was fit, sure, but a three-block sprint was tiring as all hell. “Baku on level three,” she added, capturing a glimpse of the baku through gaps in the stonework.

“Got it.”

Tenten risked a glance behind her as she rounded the final bend towards the top level of the parking complex, and grinned – mouth open for her panting breaths – as she spotted the twisted baku skidding around the corner at the opposite end of the building.

Perfect.

Overhead, the thunder rumbled threateningly, and Tenten picked up the pace as she came out from beneath the shelter into the pouring rain once more.

Hinata let her eyes drift across the rune circle she and Tenten had spent most of the afternoon carving out, checking one last time for any imperfections – and finding none – and then glanced towards her partner as Tenten sprinted out from the undercover part of the parking complex.

“Ready?” she asked, standing back and raising her palms towards the rumbling sky, and Tenten skidded into place at the far side of the circle.

“Born ready!” Tenten confirmed, drawing her blessed blades, and Hinata smiled as the lightning flashed overhead. The twisted _baku_ loped out into the rain, snarling and growling, demonic red eyes fixed upon Tenten, and the moment the final one crossed into the enormous circle that took up most of the roof, Hinata dug deep for her magic and released it into the clouds above through her palms. Lightning flashed down, drawn by Tenten’s blessed blades and her place in the circle, making the _baku_ skid to a halt at the sudden almost blinding light. Hinata dragged her hands down to the activation rune at her feet, a flash of lightning jumping to the etched sigil and lighting the entire circle – and trapping the warped _baku_ within.

Tenten, the crazy woman, laughed and took a step forward, still glowing with the power granted her by the storm, and then launched herself at the _baku_ blades-first. Hinata simply held her place, eyes locked on her lover, as the corrupt nightmare-eaters were cut down. One attempted to flee, but Hinata’s magic was powerful, and her rune circles even more so. Powered as they were by a thunderstorm, the _baku_ had no hope of escape.

It disintegrated against the barrier.

Tenten lowered her swords, still breathing heavily, as Hinata cast the rune to cleanse the area of residual energy. The _baku_ were already disintegrating, even as Hinata crossed the distance between them and the last of the storm’s energy faded from Tenten’s blades and body. Tenten sheathed her swords, and then wrapped her arms around Hinata and swung her around in a circle – laughing the whole time. Hinata squeaked and smacked her shoulder, but she was smiling when Tenten put her down and dragged her into a quick, dirty kiss.

“Beautiful as always!” Tenten declared, and Hinata blushed – or perhaps just blushed more – without attempting to move away from her place in Tenten’s arm. “Let’s go get the footage so we can get our pay, and then I fully intend to show you just how sexy I find it when you let your magic flow like that,” she added with a mock leer, laughing at the way Hinata spluttered and hit her shoulder again.

Tenten just kissed her again, no less quick or dirty than the previous time, and then – reluctantly – released her.

Hinata stepped away, but as she did, a few (promising) words left her lips in a murmur, and Tenten grinned.

“Wait until we get home.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tenten said with a mock salute, and Hinata rolled her eyes. Ever so faintly, yes, but there nevertheless.

Tenten was such a bad influence on the once prim-and-proper mage. And she had to admit, she was pretty proud of that. Neji would kill her once he found out, but… well. Hinata was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up expanding on this 'verse at some point, but it's as short as it is so that I didn't get yet another longfic idea.


End file.
